This disclosure relates in general to integrated circuit (IC) design, and more particularly, to adjusting local and global pattern density of an IC design.
In conventional IC design manufacturing technologies, pattern density variation may lead to design issues. For example, RC-parasitics variation may result from non-uniformity with respect to IC pattern thickness. Furthermore, RTA and thermal variability may be negatively affected by pattern density non-uniformity.
Thus, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus for adjusting local and global pattern density of an IC design during various IC manufacturing processes.